<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love at first coffee by Mistress_of_Vos</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26346817">Love at first coffee</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistress_of_Vos/pseuds/Mistress_of_Vos'>Mistress_of_Vos</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Take five [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Red Robin (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Difference, Attempt at Humor, Bad Fic, Fluff and Crack, Love at First Sight, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Probably ooc, Self-Indulgent, Short &amp; Sweet, Short One Shot, business man Ra's, coffee shop AU, eboy Tim Drake, no beta we die like jason todd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:27:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,825</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26346817</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistress_of_Vos/pseuds/Mistress_of_Vos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ra’s may be a little bit too old to do this sort of things but hey, he hasn’t been able to take the image of Tim’s blue eyes out of his mind for two days; he needs to do something about it. </p><p>Just a simple question: Do you want to go out with me?</p><p>Worst case scenario, Tim says no. Best case scenario, he says yes. Easy.</p><p>Right?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tim Drake/Ra's al Ghul, implied Bruce Wayne/Talia al Ghul</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Take five [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1914478</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>119</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Love at first coffee</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Since I haven’t seen anyone proposing a Ra’sBat week 2020 (we all know in my case is Ra’sTim), I decided to propose myself a challenge. </p><p>Five fics, each one with a different thematic.</p><p>The list was made in my twitter account: @mistressofvos</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>.</p><p>
  <em>Fic #1 <strong>Coffee Shop AU</strong></em>
</p><p>.</p><p>When his grandfather founded <em>Al Ghul Industries</em>, he probably didn’t think about all the work his descendants would have to do.</p><p>At least that’s what CEO and major owner, Ra’s al Ghul, thinks as he forces himself to keep his eyes open while he looks for a free space to park his car.</p><p>Yes, Ra’s likes his work and he is good at it, but there is a physical limit to what he can endure and contrary to what many people believe, appearing in the newspaper doesn’t make you a simple rich guy who is surrounded by servants 24/7 and that doesn’t work at all. In fact, Ra’s doesn’t remember the last time he went on a proper vacation and not on a quick business trip that ended with him fallen asleep inside an Uber.</p><p>This week has been specially demanding, and Nyssa being in the hospital because of her broken legs doesn’t help.  </p><p>Ra’s allows himself to growl before parking his car in front of the coffee shop clearly crowded of teenagers.</p><p>Most of the time, he doesn’t drink any coffee besides the morning cup made by his butler or, if he feels unusually tired, the coffee that Talia prepares in their office after lunch.</p><p>Yet, most of the time, Ra’s isn’t suffering forty-eight hours of sleep deprivation. Hence, he finds himself opening the door of a coffee shop he has never visited before. It’s a cold afternoon of December and the place is almost at its full capacity, groups of teenagers laughing loudly and counting their coins.</p><p>He should leave and stop at a convenience store, then again, he is here because the place is only three streets away from his office and Dusan (who is a caffeine addict) had said it was good so…</p><p>Ra’s takes out his wallet as he collocates himself in the row behind two girls who are giggling way too loudly as they receive their change.</p><p>One of them (a blonde girl) flips her hair coquettishly before crossing her arms, as if she were trying to make her breasts look bigger, which is ridiculous since… Ra’s looks away, he doesn’t want to be labeled as a creepy old man.</p><p>But honestly, flirting with a cashier…?   </p><p>-Next! – says a soft voice.</p><p>The two girls finally move to the other side of the bar and Ra’s understands why they were giggling before.</p><p>A young, <em>beautiful</em> man, is behind the cash register.</p><p>Ra’s swallows. </p><p>Skinny figure, long black hair, blue eyes and pale skin. A discreet pair of silver earrings shimmering in his ears.</p><p>Again, beautiful.</p><p>-What would you like to order? – he asks with the same soft but firm voice as before.</p><p>-A black coffee, please. – he answers lower than intended, thankfully, the cashier doesn’t seem to notice (or to care).</p><p>The man types quickly in the screen. </p><p>-Size?</p><p>-Medium.</p><p>More typing. Ra’s looks down a little and sees a red tag over the white shirt of the younger man.</p><p><em>Hi, my name is Tim!</em> It says (not that Ra’s cares about the name of this beautiful stranger…)</p><p>-Honey?</p><p>Ra’s awakens from his thoughts.</p><p>-No.</p><p>
  <em>Typing. </em>
</p><p>-Sugar?</p><p>-Double.</p><p>
  <em>Typing.  </em>
</p><p>-Cream?</p><p>-Yes.</p><p>
  <em>Typing. </em>
</p><p>-Hot or cold?</p><p>-Hot.</p><p>
  <em>Typing. </em>
</p><p>-That would be $4, sir.</p><p>Ra’s hands him the money and for a moment, he loses his sight in the delicate hand of Tim. Long and slim fingers, short nails painted in black polish. Soft skin that makes him wonder if…</p><p>-Your name, sir? – he asks as he takes a marker, looking at Ra’s without any emotion.</p><p>-Ra’s.</p><p>Tim blinks.</p><p>-As in Ra’s al Ghul?</p><p><em>Oh. </em>Well, there was a considerable possibility that this would happen, after all, Ra’s name has been in the newspapers many times.</p><p>-Yes.</p><p>Tim smirks before writing the name in the cup.</p><p>-Very well, then. They will call you from the other side.</p><p>Tim gives the cup to another employee and then hands a small ticket to Ra’s.</p><p>-Have a nice day. – he purrs.</p><p>Ra’s nods and tries not to smirk.</p><p>-Thank you.</p><p>Three minutes later, as a second employee mispronounces his name, Ra’s looks one last time at Tim.</p><p>Can they blame him? Tim is one of the few people that have said his name correctly at the first try. And he is <em>very</em> attractive.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Ra’s may be a little bit too old to do this sort of things but hey, he hasn’t been able to take the image of Tim’s blue eyes out of his mind for two days; he needs to do something about it.</p><p>Just a simple question. <em>Do you want to go out with me?</em></p><p>Worst case scenario, Tim says no. Best case scenario, he says yes. Easy.</p><p>The man of green eyes sighs before entering to the coffee shop. It’s a late Thursday’s afternoon and Tim, instead of being behind the cash register, is sitting on an individual sofa and staring at his phone. He isn’t wearing the white shirt with the red tag, instead, there is a black t-shirt with the Queen logo on it.</p><p>The same silver earrings, this time, accompanied by a black choker with a ring and what seems to be gloss in Tim’s lips.  </p><p>Ra’s clears his throat to make him raise his eyes.</p><p>-Hi.</p><p>-Oh, it’s you. – and Tim bats his eyelashes slowly. - <em>Ra’s as in Ra’s al Ghul</em>, wasn’t it?</p><p>The older man moves his hand in the air.</p><p>-Well, as a matter of fact…</p><p>-You are Ra’s al Ghul, I know. It’s not a very common name. – states Tim before getting up and extending his hand to shake Ra’s’.</p><p>Arrogant smile in his lips.</p><p>-My father was pretty conservative. – he says as he lets Tim’s hand go.</p><p>-What brings you here?</p><p>Ra’s tries not to be too direct.</p><p>-The coffee here turned out to be better than the one of my office.</p><p>That isn’t a lie.</p><p>-Well, if you want a coffee, I’m sorry to tell you that my shift ended ten minutes ago. – Tim puts a hand in his hips, still smiling. - You will have to be attended by another cashier.</p><p>-Then how come you are still here? – Ra’s dares to ask.</p><p> -I’m just waiting for my friend over there. – and Tim points to the bar with his left thumb, where a ginger guy is organizing some envelopes. – He is going to give me a ride home.</p><p>That was unnecessary information, and Ra’s considers his options.</p><p>-That means you are free in this precise moment, aren’t you, Timothy?</p><p>Tim makes a grin.</p><p>-Don’t call me that.</p><p>-I assumed that Tim was a diminutive?</p><p>-It is, but it sounds… I don’t know, it makes me feel like I’m at school again.</p><p>The blue-eyed rubs his nose.</p><p>-But you were asking if I were free, which I am.</p><p>-Do you have plans for later?</p><p>Tim changes his grin for a smirk pretty similar to the one he had given to Ra’s the other day, but this time his eyes are shimmering smugly.</p><p>-Why, sir? Are you interested in something?</p><p>Ra’s doesn’t remember the last time he actually asked someone on a date, money tends to make people throw at his feet. And the fact that he feels way too old compared to this young and beautiful man in front of him isn’t helping.</p><p>-I was hoping we could have dinner together</p><p>-Where?</p><p>Ra’s raises an eyebrow, usually people say <em>“yes”</em> before asking the location.</p><p>-Where would you like to go, Tim? – he asks. The name sounds weird, it makes him feel as if he were harassing a kid and yes, he knows that Tim isn’t a kid and he knows that the place doesn’t hire minors (he checked the page, so what? Ra’s wasn’t going to ask Tim out without having at least an idea of how old Tim could be) but it still annoys him.</p><p>Tim tilts his head.</p><p>-You don’t have any idea who I am, right?</p><p>Ra’s shrugs.</p><p>-A very handsome young man?</p><p>Tim laughs softly.</p><p>-Fine, then take me to Kurumazushi.</p><p>Ra’s almost asks if he is serious but then he sees Tim’s eyes still shimmering.</p><p>Of course, if he knows who Ra’s is, he knows how much money he carries. Can he blame the young man for wanting to have an expensive dinner? Not really.</p><p>-You would need to change.</p><p>Tim shakes his head before taking Ra’s by the arm, clinging to him.</p><p>-I don’t, my father owns the place.</p><p>Ra’s opens his mouth, confused, but before he can speak, Tim is getting in his tip toes and whispering to his ear.</p><p>-The name is Timothy Wayne.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>-Why does the son of Bruce Wayne work in a coffee shop as the cash register? – Ra’s asks while they share a table in the restaurant.</p><p>The beautiful cashier was, truly, Tim Wayne.</p><p>Tim licks his lips.</p><p>-Because I own the shop. If I don’t get involved, I will not know how it actually works.</p><p>-Why do you own a coffee shop?</p><p>-Because daddy told me I needed to invest my money on something outside his company.</p><p>Ra’s almost spits his water when he hears the word <em>daddy</em>.</p><p>-I… I see.</p><p>Tim crosses his arms, amused.</p><p>-You really didn’t know who I was.</p><p>-Bruce isn’t exactly an associate of mine.</p><p>-No, but everyone knows him, and everyone knows me. Why do you think that everyone flirts with me, the skinny cashier of a coffee shop?</p><p>Ra’s stares at Tim for a moment.</p><p>-I wouldn’t be surprised if they flirted with you because of how beautiful you look.</p><p>Tim blushes a little but he also laughs.</p><p>-Is that why Ra’s, owner of Al Ghul Industries, decided to invite a complete stranger to have dinner?</p><p>-You weren’t a stranger.</p><p>-Our only talk was over you ordering coffee.</p><p>-But you did pronounce my name correctly, that meant you knew me. – and Ra’s snorts. – Besides, what’s wrong with inviting an attractive person to dinner?</p><p>Tim raises his glass of water as if it were wine.</p><p>-I could have been a gold digger.</p><p>-And yet here we are. Really, Tim…</p><p>And then Ra’s sees his companion going pale.</p><p>-Are you okay? You seem…</p><p>-My father is here. – Tim murmurs with perplexity.</p><p>Both of them stay still.</p><p>-He is behind us, isn’t he? – Ra’s isn’t sure how Bruce Wayne would react to see his son dating a man thirty years older. More likely, he would not be pleased.</p><p>-Not quite, he is at the entrance with a woman.</p><p>-Then maybe we will be lucky and she will keep him occupied, really Tim, I don’t see…</p><p>Ra’s turns around to see Bruce Wayne entering the restaurant, Talia clinging to his arm.</p><p><em>His</em> daughter is having dinner with Bruce Wayne.</p><p>Meanwhile, Ra’s is having dinner with Tim Wayne, Bruce’s son.</p><p>What sort of joke is this?</p><p>-Perhaps we should go.</p><p>Talia sees them and makes a disgusted face. But Ra's will have that talk later.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>We should start a Ra’sTim month. </p><p>The underage tag is only in case someone feels like it should be tagged that way because of the age gap; but I imagined Tim being around twenty and Ra's fifty. </p><p>Again, if you are interested in the list I made you can check out my twitter. Kisses!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>